The Price for (not) getting peace and quiet
by The Final Conduit
Summary: Tomoki had been in weird situations before, but this took the cake. He'd only been just flushed out to sea, only to be caught by a mutual friend. What he didn't expect from that was becoming a person who would commit polygamy... Tomoki/Harem. BLW.
1. Nymph

A/N: As I technically own this, as well as BLWIT, and she kept going into an endless tirade about this being taken off (along with her entire account), I decided to just post her serious stories in her place, as FFN won't allow her to access her own profile. Only, I'm just putting the ones with a story to them on here, and taking out the lemons. She said she wanted to stay on here in some way. I'm just doing a favor for a friend.

But don't complain just because the stories she writes won't have any of the sexual content on here.

Unlike her, I'm a bit more restrained.

* * *

There was nowhere to run.

No matter where he looked, escape wasn't possible without his death.

Of course, there was the other choice...

But...

He looked around, his brown eyes looking between the four girls wearing their white wedding gowns, all of which with a translucent veil over their faces.

Astraea, the Angeloid who was as skilled in combat as her stomach was growling, yet a beautiful, busty girl that held multiple similarities to him.

Nymph, the blue haired girl, who was incredibly skilled in all things dealing with information, and a rather loyal though bossy girl.

Mistuki Sohara, the sole bride who wasn't an angeloid, who was kind yet violent when she deemed it fit, and his childhood friend.

And lastly, but not least, Ikaros.

The angeloid who was very powerful, seemingly emotionless, yet just as innocent as both those characteristics combined.

And his loyal angeloid...

Tomoki Sakurai could feel the growing suspense of the situation before him.

There was nowhere for him to run this time.

Nothing to use to go around.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide..." The evil empress of his school, Mikako Satsukitane, spoke, she herself leaning against Eishiro Sugata, who still had a somewhat taken aback look upon his face, for she openly revealed that she and him were together, "Who're you going to choose Tomoki?" Her smile was that of pure evil, her nature of being the she devil revealed as it typically was.

Tomoki would've given her a death glare had it not been for the power she had in this situation.

He wasn't just some toy she could play with!

But at the same time...

"Tomo?" Sohara looked on at Tomoki with surprised eyes, "What's going on?"

He looked down darkly, his hair casting a shadow on his expression that only he knew.

Everyone's eyes were on him.

The pressure was too much.

He'd been thrust into a wedding, with him as a groom...

He screamed out loudly, causing everyone present to give a look of utter surprise.

"Damn it all - I want all four of-"

A crash sent dust everywhere.

"Master, are you alright?" Ikaros ran to Tomoki, calling him by her usual name for him.

"Yeah, I'm alright..." He wiped the dust out of his face, looking at the cause of it-

"HEY MISTER!" A little girl with blonde hair and purple eyes that wore a nun's outfit fell gracefully through the air, landing in Tomoki's arms.

She hugged him around the neck tightly, then smiled at him.

Yet another angeloid, Chaos was typically very sadistic, but her curiosity on what love was left her in this situation.

Yet another angeloid that came to him...

Tomoki scowled, then roared to the skies, "I JUST WANT MY PEACE AND QUIET BACK!"

As this usually ended in everyone laughing, there was no laughter.

Only...

He looked around, seeing everyone's red faces, the only exception to that being Mikako and Sugata.

"...what did the dummy say..." Astraea was wide eyed.

"Tomo... You really want all of us..." Sohara looked like her face was lit up with a red light.

"You... You pervert..." Nymph said, her face red as Sohara's.

"...Master..." Ikaros looked at Tomoki after hearing this, "I understand. You wish to propose to everyone."

Tomoki felt himself becoming very short suddenly, his eyes becoming perfect white circles with pure black outlines.

He knew now he was in deeper shit than ever before...

"..." Tomoki looked at Ikaros, face red as well, "I..."

"Tomoki you dog..." Mikako smiled, "So you want all of them, huh? Okay then!" She waved her hand in the air, "As of now, all of you are hereby, Mrs. Sakurai!"

"Huh? What does that mean?" Astraea looked around, not understanding.

Simultaneously, hands went over them all, and within minutes, Tomoki and his new wives were all seated within the confines of a plane, all of which being changed into kimonos.

They were set in different rooms, so they didn't see each other at all.

Tomoki was alone, and needless to say, he couldn't help wallowing in the despair of his situation, the setting sun pouring into his room, leaving an orange tinge on every inch of the room that the sun's rays could reach.

'Here's another weird ass situation... have I been around them so much that they rubbed off on me?!' He cried while in a fetal position, rocking back and forth.

How the hell did he end up doing that?!

HOW?!

"Tomoki..."

He looked up at his name, his grandfather's voice filling his ears, "Grandpa?"

"Tomoki..." An silhouette appeared before him, shrouded by a very bright light, "Do not despair Tomoki... You can help carry out the dream that I had always had..."

He went into his mini self again, standing up, "The dream to be with all the woman in the world?!"

"No! That's impossible. I mean the dream I had to be the husband of many beautiful women. You now hold the power to bring my dream even closer to reality! Take thus marriage seriously Tomoki! Stay with them forever!"

Tomoki clenched his fist, pumping it, "I will Grandpa! Thank you!"

The silhouette disappeared and Tomoki realized there was someone knocking at the door.

"Uh... yeah? Come in." Tomoki called, and the door opened to reveal the petite blue haired girl, "Oh hey Nymph." He crossed his legs, putting his hands behind his head, leaning back, "What's up?"

"Hey Tomoki..." She looked down slightly, "I just wanted to ask you something..."

Tomoki didn't fail to notice how her hand went up slowly, almost caressing the choker around her neck.

"Oh, you want me to be your master..." Tomoki half lidded his eyes, knowing by her expression and how she gripped the chain connected to the choker that he had taken the words from her mouth.

It seemed like there isn't a way out of a lot of things lately, he thought, almost as though all the things he avoided in the past had suddenly chose to team up and take their revenge...

"Y-Yeah. Is it alright if I start the imprinting?"

"But why do you want a master?" He looked up at her, "I mean, don't you like being free? I think it's more of a pain in the ass to have to follow all orders someone gives you."

"Yeah, it can be, but..." Nymph looked at him and smiled, face reddened, "I want to stay connected to you. So I can always make you happy."

Tomoki stared for a moment, then sighed, with closed eyes, "Alright. Go ahead."

Nymph beamed.

"On one condition." Tomoki added, and she looked at him, seeing his face remain unmoving.

"What's that?" She asked. But deep in Nymph's mind, she couldn't help but think it was something perverted.

That was everyone's Tomoki after all.

"I want you to be my master as well." He opened his eyes, his expression not holding even the slightest amount of perverse intent or comedic desire.

She stared in surprise.

"If I became your master, and you followed everything I tell you to do, then how would you feel? How do you know I won't treat you like a servant instead of my wife?" Nymph blushed at his calling her his wife.

"I... I didn't think about that..."

"So how about it Nymph? If we become each other's master, we can please each other constantly." He reasoned.

Nymph didn't do anything, only nodded after a minute of silence.

"Okay." Tomoki smiled, lifting his hand to her, "I'm ready."

"Yes." Nymph began the imprinting process, and within seconds, a chain curled around Tomoki's palm, "I'm finished... master." She smiled, the last word coming out, her voice barely under her control as she felt it come out.

It felt so good to say that...

"So what's your first order?"

"My first order is for you not to call me master..." Nymph felt her happiness begin to deflate... "Unless of course you're in a maid's outfit when you say it..." His voice adopted the pitch that made it clear that he was imagining something perverted.

And as she imagined it herself, Nymph could see herself, wearing a black and white dress with an apron, leaning down with a platter of food, saying in a voice that would Ikaros to shame, "What would you like me to do Master?"

And, by reflex, she scowled, then began a ferocious flurry of punches all over Tomoki's face, screaming repeatedly, "You pervert! You perverted little bug!"

Once she was able to stop herself, she sighed, "Forgive me Tomoki." She bowed.

"That was a joke you know... You can call me Master whenever you like..." Tomoki lay on his side, bumps covering his body.

"Okay then, what's the real order?" Nymph stood straight.

"Take your hair out of your pigtails." Tomoki said after a moment of looking up at her.

She looked taken aback by this, but nodded all the same.

She pulled the bands holding her hair up out, her hair falling all together in a flowing blue array.

She found Tomoki staring at her, and as she realized this, she looked away, "What?"

"...You look so cute..."

Her face went red.

"So Nymph, what's your order to me?"

Nymph blinked, then looked down in thought, wondering, trying to shrug off the strange feeling of being asked to give an order rather than someone else doing the ordering.

She walked closer to Tomoki, looking down on him.

What would she do for her first order...?

Getting on her knees, she leaned down as she got closer to his face, "Kiss me bug." She closed her eyes, leaning closer, pulling the long locks of hair that fell in over Tomoki's face behind her left ear.

Tomoki wanted to comment on being called a bug, but stopped after he saw her leaning in, lips puckered into a kiss.

He mentally sighed, leaning up and coming slowly closer.

When they were close enough to feel each other's breath however, Tomoki hesitated.

This was usually the part when something bad happened...

He steeled himself.

This was her order to him.

He couldn't back out now.

With that thought, he leaned in completely, brushing his lips against hers.

Unlike how it usually seemed to look in movies and books, the kiss didn't really make any feeling explode inside them.

But then again, this was both of their first kisses.

And it probably had something to do with the fact that Tomoki hesitated...

They broke away, looking into each other's eyes, then Tomoki leaned in again, kissing her once more, slightly deeper this time, not as hesitant.

This time, to Tomoki, it felt as though he couldn't breathe in that moment, and yet, he felt himself kissing deeper, the feeling of breathlessness becoming somewhat addicting after a moment.

Nymph did the same, letting herself moan lightly into the kiss, moving her hand over his chest, responding to his actions by kissing back herself.

After a moment, she moved her leg, lifting it onto the other side of his body, now sitting on top of him.

Tomoki wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his body.

He held the back of her head, kissing deeper, her hair falling back onto him.

They broke the kiss, and Nymph rubbed her cheek against his, her breathing slightly harder, hugging him.

She held the back of his head, then leaned into his neck, "What's your order to me?"

"Do... whatever you like Nymph..."

She complied to his breathless command, kissing his throat, hands reaching down, going under the fold of his kimono, and moving her hands up, feeling every inch of his torso.

She pushed him onto his back lightly, kissing lower, hearing Tomoki's breath get caught in his throat or become more rugged.

She opened his upper top up, then kissed down his chest, steadily going lower and lower, until Tomoki spoke, "Nymph, we... we shouldn't take this too far..."

She looked up at him, and Tomoki saw her azure blue eyes reflecting an emotion of strong want, "But a master's orders are absolute... and you said to do whatever I wanted..."

Tomoki's face developed a shadow as he felt the blue lines of shame coming down the sides of his face, "You... You can cancel that order, can't you?"

"All orders are absolute. So I can't ever cancel an order." Tomoki didn't notice her hand sliding down his body...

"Is it possible to make an order to cancel another - AH!" Tomoki groaned out when he felt Nymph grip his length from under his kimono.

"No. Now it's time for my order bug." Nymph smirked, leaning in close to his face, evident emphasis on every word that escaped her mouth next, "Let me do whatever I want to you without you stopping me."

Before Tomoki could try to find a way to get out of that situation, as he normally did when the odds weren't in his favor for a good ending (at least to him), Nymph moved her hand over his length, then rubbing it, smiling at his pleasured face.

Within seconds, the object she was rubbing became very hard, and she looked down, seeing his length.

She wondered what she had to do, but then settled for the first thing that came to her mind.

She pulled Tomoki out of his kimono, throwing it away, his body revealed to her.

She smiled at his stunned face, then removed her own kimono, her body revealed onto him, only her lingerie covering her.

She lay on top of him, then began rubbing herself against him, his length brushing against her still covered opening, making Tomoki groan and Nymph moan.

She continued to do this, doing it half to pleasure him and half to pleasure herself, both from the way her reactor was currently acting and how much she enjoyed looking at the somewhat tortured look on Tomoki's face.

After a minute of this, she felt Tomoki try to grab her panties, but she gripped it, smirking at him, "No, bug, I'm your master, and my orders are absolute."

She continuously went on with what she was doing, and after several minutes, Nymph felt he'd had enough.

She considered trying to just leave him like that at first, but didn't as she felt it wouldn't be right for a reason unknown to her.

So she went with something else, as she was already his wife...

She slipped out of her panties, unclasping her bra, then rubbing her body against his more, his length really rubbing against her opening.

It seemed Tomoki had had enough within a minute of that, and he flipped them over, pinning her down, both of them breathing hard.

Nymph smirked again, "What are your orders master?"

Tomoki still breathed hard, then kissed her, feeling her roughly kiss back.

He felt his want grow for her... and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer...

"Let it out man, you know you want to." His dick said.

(A/N: Watch the episode in Forte where Astraea comes in if you don't understand what just happened.)

Tomoki gripped the floor, the white padding the only thing keeping him from entering her, letting him become a being within the world of ultimate bliss.

His hand slowly moved down, and just was about to move the padding off of her when he stopped.

He broke the lip-lock he had with Nymph, then closed his eyes to block out the image of Nymph, her eyes filled with absolute yearning, arms spread out, chest heaving and falling as she breathed so heavily.

Opening his eyes, he looked in her eyes, "My orders are for us to stop-"

Before he could finish, the door to the room opened, and they both looked at it.

"My my. It seems Nymph beat you all to the punch." Mikako stood, arm across her stomach and hand supporting her elbow as it held her cheek, the smile gracing her face not too far from malevolent.

Standing next to her were Tomoki's other three wives, Ikaros, Astraea, and Sohara.

They saw the position they were currently in, and it didn't take long before Tomoki and Nymph realized what they were thinking.

"Master..." Ikaros had a surprised look on her face, greatly taken aback.

"Uh... guys, this isn't what it looks like..."

"What do you mean?"

"We were just..." Nymph blushed red, not knowing what to say, as she knew what Tomoki was trying to say before the girls came in, but not knowing for all her intelligence how to explain it all.

Sohara suddenly had a purple aura covering her, reaching out into the air, "Tomo..."

Tomoki paled, almost already feeling the killer chop coming down on him...

"It isn't fair!" She cried.

Everyone stared at her.

"All those times you openly groped and peeped on me and you make a move on Nymph first?!"

Everyone became their mini selves, still staring at Sohara.

"I see. So you're jealous of Nymph then, eh Sohara?" Mikako smiled at her.

She looked down with a flush.

And then the aura came back.

"Tomo, you pervert!"

Before he could react, Tomoki was being given a barrage of Sohara chops.

And that was how his first day of being a husband ended.


	2. Mitsuki

Tomoki was sound asleep, only the moon being the light in his room.

He still had several bumps all over his body, and Tomoki knew when he woke up, he'd be almost unrecoverably sore.

Almost.

But that didn't change the fact that it hurt like hell to move...

A light shaking made him slowly wake up, and he looked up, seeing someone whispering his name, "Tomo... Tomo..."

He had to let his eyes adjust after a moment, but he could see who it was after a moment, "Sohara?" He asked.

"Shh!" She said, putting the side of her pointer finger on her lips for emphasis.

"What are you doing here so late?" Tomoki asked her in a slightly lower voice.

"I... I just wanted to say I was sorry Tomo..." She looked down in shame.

"About what?" Tomoki tried leaning up, then bit back his own groan of pain.

"...Me attacking you with my vicious chop..." There was a genuine tinge of guilt on her face as she looked at him.

Maybe the pain showed on his face...

"It's alright. It's no big deal Sohara."

"Yes it is!" Sohara hissed a bit too loudly.

Tomoki only put a finger to his lips in the silence gesture like she had.

She scowled, then sighed.

"I... I was just a bit jealous is all... I admit it..." Sohara rubbed her right forearm uncomfortably, looking away slightly, "So... since we're married now and all... I won't do the killer chop on you anymore."

She only got silence as a response, for a moment that seemed a little longer than it really was.

"Thanks Sohara, but I think... I actually prefer you not to stop hitting me..."

Sohara looked at him in surprise.

Was Tomoki really saying this...?

"I mean... yeah, it hurts like Hell when you do it... But I only get that type of punishment because you think I deserve it. If you suddenly stopped doing that, then what'd the point be in being my wife? Marriage is about two, or more than two in our weird little case, people letting the other person be the pillar that they can lean on, to be able to correct when they're wrong, and all that other stuff. If you suddenly stopped doing that, then what would the point be of staying together?" Tomoki rubbed his nose on his finger, "Besides, I think that you're the best suited to be my punisher... Ikaros wouldn't so much as touch me, Nymph might accidentally obliterate me, and Astraea..." Tomoki visibly shuddered, "I don't even want to think about that case... at least with you, I know I may have a chance of getting out of it in one piece while still receiving a considerable punishment. So, if it's alright with you..." Tomoki met her eyes, her apparent height over him still obvious, "Could you... not stop with the chop?"

Sohara felt her surprise rise gradually at that entire explanation.

Since when did Tomoki get so philosophical about these types of things?

Tomoki on the other hand, was actually cursing himself mentally, despite his still questioning look.

Damn it... What the hell was wrong with him?! His ONE freaking chance to get a life long "get out of the world of pain" free card, and he just BLOWS IT OFF?!

How much were those damn angeloids affecting him?!

Before he could take it all back however, Sohara smiled, and said in a very much gentle rather than rough voice, "You can be a really sweet guy when you want to... You know that Tomo?"

Tomoki blinked at her voice. She always seemed happy and stuff with others, but never... gentle... "Uh... No... I didn't know..."

"Well, you can be Tomo." She held his hands, "Thanks."

"For what Sohara?"

"For accepting me as I am... and call me Mitsuki from now on, 'kay?" She closed her eyes, still smiling, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Okay... Mitsuki." Tomoki said after another moment.

She continued to smile at him, and Tomoki tried to keep up the conversation, "How does it feel to be married?" He asked her lightly.

Mitsuki opened her eyes again, and then looked down, "I don't know... it feels weird yet nice at the same time..."

"How so?" Tomoki leaned up, fighting with all his willpower not to show any signs of pain.

"Well..." Tomoki figured she didn't notice, "I always pictured my wedding to be planned out over a very long period of time, and to have my spouse only married to me... instead I was literally pulled into a van and driven away where those guys changed my clothes into a wedding gown, and next thing I know, I'm in a wedding."

Tomoki and Mistuki both became their mini-selves, shadows covering their faces, "Yeah... I guess I made THAT weird ass situation happen..." Tomoki felt the blue lines of shame trail down his face as he looked down, recalling the reason for the wedding to start.

Mikako said Ikaros told her that he had proposed to her.

Of course, one thing led to another, and now they were there.

"But... I'm kind of happy though..."

"Huh?" Tomoki looked up at the girl.

"Because... now I don't have to worry about us being split apart. We can always be one happy family."

The boy looked down in thought, "Yeah, I guess I like the sound of that... I guess I won't peep on girls anymore..." He smiled.

Mitsuki looked in utter shock.

Tomoki becoming less of a pervert...? Was the "Day of Reckoning" upon them?!

"I'll always have you guys to peep on... after all, you all have such beauty..."

Mitsuki felt her face light up, and she did the killer chop down on his head, making him slam to the floor.

"... What was I thinking... you'll always be a pervert Tomoki..." Mitsuki muttered with a shadow over her face.

Tomoki got up, rubbing his head, "What? You guys are all married to me after all. It's permissible to want to see more of my own spouses than the rest of the world does."

"You truly are perverted." She sighed.

"Mistuki, humans are put in this world for the purpose of reproduction. If I weren't allowed to see even my own wife's naked body, then how do you expect me to carry out the need of reproduction?"

She went even redder in the face at that.

She sighed again after a moment though, then looked up at him, "You're right Tomo..." She leaned closer, brushing her lips against his.

Tomoki didn't respond immediately, but as Mitsuki pulled away and leaned forward again, he met her halfway, holding her cheek as they slowly deepened the kiss.

Mistuki and Tomoki wrapped their arms around each other, starting to rub their bodies against each other after a few seconds.

They both leaned to the side, laying next to each other, breaking the kiss, their breathing becoming rugged.

Mitsuki took the hand Tomoki had placed on her hip, lifting it up and pressing it against her breast, "You can do whatever you'd like to me Tomo..."

Tomoki kissed her again, moving his hand underneath her kimono, hearing her moan lightly as he cupped her large breast in his hand.

He massaged it delicately, and she broke the kiss again, holding his head to her cleavage tightly, wrapping her long leg around him to bring him closer.

Tomoki got on top of her, beginning to unravel the kimono, not stopping until her body was exposed to him, only the sleeves of her kimono hiding her arms.

She breathed harder, her face becoming redder.

Mitsuki grabbed his shoulders, removing the kimono from him rather hurriedly, but stopping after seeing Tomoki's pained expression.

"Are you okay Tomo?" Mitsuki looked up worriedly.

He visibly tried to hold back a groan of pain, but failed, "I'm... I'm fine Mitsuki..."

She felt her brown eyes flicker in regret, "You're still in pain..."

Tomoki felt her grab his shoulders, leading him down to his back slowly and gently, as though he was made of fragile glass.

Mitsuki opened his kimono slowly, removing the covering with the same amount of care.

Tomoki looked up at her as she did this, and she didn't seem to notice his gaze.

When she finished, she trailed a finger down his chest, planting a kiss down his chest where his finger trailed.

Then when she reached his waist, she stopped kissing, instead grabbing his length and beginning to pump it, making Tomoki groan loudly.

"...So this is what it feels like..." She pumped him faster, feeling it become hard within moments.

Tomoki closed his eyes tightly, moaning lightly.

She leaned up against him, smiling at his expression.

Then she leaned herself up, her hands moving to each side of his head.

"Tomo..." She smiled, leaning down while on all fours, closing the distance between them, only stopping an inch from his face, voice suddenly seductive.

"Mitsuki..." He said, his voice rugged.

She kissed him lightly, raking his black locks with her fingers.

She hugged him to her chest, pressing his face between her breasts, and used her free hand take his length in her hand again.

(A/N: Try going to adult fanfiction to see the actual lemon.)

Mistuki moaned out again, then fell into Tomoki's arms.

Breathing heavily, they hugged each other tightly, feeling the other's hammering heartbeat.

Mistuki looked into Tomoki's eyes, "I guess now we truly are married." She smiled after that, then gave him a peck on the lips.

Snuggling up to him, she sighed, falling asleep in his arms.

Tomoki pulled his length out of her, knowing they were subject to another weird ass situation if they stayed perfectly like this.

But suddenly, for once, he started to feel desensitized to it.

Realizing this, Tomoki looked down at his wife, then thinking of his other three wives...

"…I guess I can kiss my peace and quiet goodbye from here on out..." The thing many would consider strange about his words was the fact that he was actually smiling as he said that.

With that thought, he himself closed his eyes, falling asleep after a few minutes of shut eye.


	3. Ikaros

Tomoki woke up slowly, eyes clenching before opening, feeling something heavy on top of him.

He blinked, recalling the dream from the night before.

He had dreamed he'd been married to Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea and Sohara, in what went from one misunderstanding to another, which resulted in him almost having sex with Nymph and making love to Sohara...

What a strange ass dream...

He looked down at the weight on his body then, only then realizing that the thing that was so heavy on top of him was really...

The girl with brown hair shifted her body, sighing softly in her sleep, snuggling up to Tomoki.

Sohara was...

Tomoki felt his nose begin to give a stream of blood as he realized how soft her breasts were as they pushed into his chest.

Oh God, Tomoki thought, the entire dream was real…!

"Good morning Master." An emotionless voice spoke to him.

Tomoki looked over, paling as he saw Ikaros sitting on her knees next to him, her facial expression giving no indication that she knew how much his and Sohara's position was suggestive.

"...Uh... Good morning Ikaros..." Tomoki said slowly.

She continued to sit there for a long time, and Tomoki leaned up slightly, holding Sohara closer to him.

"How did you rest Master?" Ikaros asked.

"I slept pretty good." Tomoki paused for a moment, then looked over at Ikaros, "Hey Ikaros, do you remember that time that you kissed me?"

She looked down, but the redness in her cheeks was unmistakable, "Yes."

"Could I ask you something about that?"

"Yes Master."

"Could you tell me... exactly why you kissed me that day?" He looked away, "I mean... I know you wanted to stay with me forever and all of that but-"

He turned his gaze back to Ikaros, only to see her green eyes closing before her lips captured his.

She kissed him for a moment, Tomoki's eyes wide.

Then she pulled away, sitting in her position again.

"The first time that I kissed you Master," she was red in the face again even as she looked down, "I was not aware of the things a kiss would entail. But now," she looked up at him, "Every time I kiss you Master, I feel as though my reactor feels completely different than it should. In most ways I cannot understand. But what I've come to realize is that I've..." For the first time, she actually trailed off, "...I've come to enjoy those feelings... to a point that I at times become almost... obsessed with it..."

Tomoki watched as she looked down again, then saw something that made his eyes turn wide, "Ikaros... You..."

She looked up at him, eyes closed, then opened them, revealing to him...

"Ikaros... you're smiling."

"It is because I will always be with Master." She looked down at his hands, then lifted her hand, moving it slowly towards it.

Ikaros knew how much she longed just to feel his hand in hers...

Her fingertip rubbed against his finger, and her reactor emitted what she felt was like a heartbeat.

Ikaros somehow felt what she thought to be pain at that moment, like a swelling in her chest that never stopped expanding.

Yet the pain felt... so nice...

She pushed her hand under his hand, then making both of their palms face each other, making them connect and wrapping her fingers delicately around his.

"Ikaros..." Tomoki wrapped his fingers around hers as well, "Do me a favor as your husband... call me Tomoki from now on, okay?" He smiled.

She nodded, her smile dropping after a moment, "Yes, Tomoki."

Her smile dropped as she felt her reactor start pulsating more and more, the pain seeming to grow.

She closed her eyes, squeezing Tomoki's hand despite this.

Then she smiled up at him again.

"Is there anything I can do for you Tomoki?"

The heat rose in his face as he saw her smiling face again.

So filled with joy that the seemingly emotionless girl was gone...

Replaced by a beautiful girl.

A true Angel...

"Uh..." He looked away, closing his eyes, "Try to give me and Mitsuki some privacy Ikaros." He held the girl laying in his arms closer to him, and as Ikaros responded by complying, he felt Mitsuki shift as she walked out.

He looked down at the girl in his arms, seeing her opening her brown eyes, "Ikaros is really an innocent girl." She said to his surprise.

"...How long were you listening?" He asked after a moment.

"A little after you started talking to her." She rested her head against his chest, "But since we were married and all, I actually expected you to tell Ikaros to have sex with you." She said with that same gentle voice she used yesterday.

Tomoki went red in the face, looking away, using the one excuse he always told himself whenever he wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to Ikaros, "I-I couldn't do that... she has wings after all..." He stuttered as he closed his eyes in that moment, already feeling Mitsuki's eyes staring up at him.

"You do know you can't use that excuse anymore, right?"

He dared a look down at her tone, and she appeared somewhat playful in that one moment.

"After all, you almost had sex with Nymph, and she had wings." The girl looked down, then leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear, "You want to know what I really thought you were going to tell her to do Tomo?"

He gulped slightly, but nodded all the same.

"…I thought you were going to tell her to have a threesome with you and me…"

The words took a long moment to take in, then Tomoki spurted blood from his nose.

"N-No way I'd ever do that!" He yelled in a taken aback tone.

She smiled up at him, then kissed his cheek.

As she pulled away, she bonked him playfully on the head, "I was just joking around Tomo."

He scowled in shame in response, but then sighed.

"...we should probably put our clothes back on..." He said, the way her boobs pressed into him resurfacing in his mind.

"Nah, I think I'll lay here for a little bit."

She rubbed her body against his, and Tomoki could feel himself becoming hard again.

He scowled at himself for this, hoping Mitsuki wouldn't notice...

But fate seemed to have other plans, for Tomoki felt his breath catch in his throat as Mitsuki grabbed him.

"How can you be so perverted Tomo?" She smiled up at him, then sighed softly, "I'll treat you just one more time. Then we can't do this kind of stuff anymore, okay Tomoki?" She got off of him, turning her body back to him, her opening hanging above his face as her legs moved.

She got on her knees, leaning her head down and looking down at his length, it's smell filling her nostrils. She engulfed the slightly hardened member into her mouth, blowing her hot breath onto the shaft of his length.

Tomoki shuddered, releasing a shaky breath.

"M-Mitsuki..." He moaned.

She began to suck onto him, sucking gradually harder and harder, feeling it grow within the confines of her mouth.

Tomoki grabbed her butt cheeks, pulling her down and indulging his tongue into her opening.

Mitsuki inhaled sharply, then exhaled shakily as Tomoki licked deeper into her with a moan.

He ravished his tongue through her opening, Mitsuki responding by moving her head up and down his length with the same amount of hunger as Tomoki.

He thrust his hips up and down and rotated his tongue around Inside her, making Mistuki start to turn her hips, doing her best to keep sucking him off.

But after a moment, she gave up on it all, taking her breasts in each hand and placing them on either side of his length, suffocating it while moving her breasts up and down to increase his pleasures.

Tomoki moaned into her, yet still dug his tongue deeper within her depths.

Mitsuki moaned loudly, moving her breasts faster, feeling Tomoki squeeze her butt as she was eaten out.

Then after a very long time, she felt it rising again.

That steadily rising feeling within her that ha come when she had felt that insane amount of pleasure before...!

She screamed out, arching her back. She released his dick, chopping her head down and sucking his length madly, Tomoki releasing his spunk within her mouth.

She drank it gradually, then after gulping down a large amount, began licking around his length, a string of cum coming off her lip.

"...Tomo... don't make me do that again..." She said breathlessly.

"What Mitsuki?" Tomoki said, breathing hard as well.

"Never make me suck you off again..." Though she enjoyed pleasing her husband that way, doing that left her jaw hurting incredibly.

It was better to just go with an "old fashioned" way of having sex.

The door slid open at that moment, and Tomoki felt himself paling.

Please don't end In disaster... please don't end in disaster...

"Master..." Ikaros' voice filled the room, "Is this how a husband and wife act when alone?"

Tomoki gave a sweatdrop.

"Y-Yeah Ikaros. This... this is what husbands and wives do." Tomoki felt weird as he spoke.

Who could blame him though?

Laying in a 69 position with his wife while another wife walks in on them?

What was there not to feel weird about?

Unseen to Tomoki, Ikaros' eyes suddenly became blood red.

"I see. So Master wants me to do this..." She walked, then kneeled down when she was in front of him, lowering herself slowly down, then licked over Tomoki's less hardened

He felt his eyes go wide at this, but moaned as she started licking all around it, cleaning it of the substances that covered it since the day before.

Tomoki was starting to moan louder, and as Mitsuki saw this, she sighed softly with a smile, then got off of Tomoki at long last, licking him off along with Ikaros, feeling it become hard after a minute.

Then she told Ikaros to stop at that point, telling her what to do through a whisper.

Ikaros did exactly as she was told, and as Tomoki looked, he saw her standing back up, then to his surprise, undressing out of her kimono, moving the fabric off of her, then reaching behind herself, unclasping her bra.

Tomoki couldn't stop looking as her D-Cup breasts fell free.

But as Tomoki watched her remove her panties, he snapped back to reality.

Frantically, he tried moving away, only to be stopped by Mitsuki.

"I-Ikaros, we should stop!" He said a bit loudly.

Look away from her body, he thought, she has wings Tomoki! Wings!

She stopped for half a moment, then looked back up at him, eyes red still, "If you are nervous Master, I only wish to help you."

Tomoki paled, knowing that Mitsuki had something to do with this.

Ikaros lowered herself above his length after getting on her knees, scraping his member against her opening and shuddering.

Then she looked back at Tomoki, the blushing smile returning, "I'm only doing this because I love you Tomoki..."

Then she thrust her hips down-

The floor suddenly shook, and Ikaros accidentally fell into Tomoki's arms.

Everyone looked out of a window, surprised to see that they were in an island.

Tomoki mentality sighed.

What perfect timing...

The door slid open then, and there stood Nymph, "Hey Tomoki, it's time for us to-"

She stopped at the sight before her.

Mistuki holding Tomoki's shoulders as Ikaros mounted the boy, his length hardened and just about to enter Ikaros...

She blushed instantly as the scene sunk into her mind. Then she looked at Mitsuki angrily, "You get mad at me for what I did yesterday and yet you do this?!"

Mitsuki went red in shame.

"You don't understand Nymph... one thing had led to another-"

"That's what happened with me and Tomoki!"

As though sent a message from someone that this was happening, Sugata walked into the room, "Tomoki, we've reached our..." As he too noticed the scene, he looked away, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, "Please reclothe yourselves, for we'll need to leave very soon." He said.

Nymph looked at him, "Speaking of leaving, where's the Class Rep?"

"...she's... resting..." Sugata couldn't have had a more perfect flustered look about him: So slight that you needed to hear his voice and look in his eyes to realize it was there, knowing that if you didn't, you'd never think anything happened.

She decided not to probe too much.

"Come on guys." She said before walking away, closing the door as she went.

Ikaros looked at Tomoki, "Sorry that I couldn't complete the process that married people do when alone Master." Then she kissed him again.

Tomoki seemed to freeze at this, then felt her get off of him, dressing herself into her kimono once again.

As the Angeloid herself left, Mitsuki smiled down at Tomoki, "So you really are attracted to Ikaros." She teased him.

Tomoki went red, looking away.

"We should probably get dressed now." He said in a tone that wasn't his usual one.

She smirked at him then, but said, "OK." Nonetheless.


End file.
